


Glitter and Gold

by LoopyDice



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Trafficking, Gen, Lisa Gets Her Very Own Spaceship, Negotiations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spaceships, job offer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/LoopyDice
Summary: While Lisa's chilling in a bar with Shawna and Hartley, a strange woman offers her a job.





	1. The Least Subtle Chess Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this dumb thing since Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 came out. It's kind of a mess. More tags to be added as the story progresses.

The woman watched Lisa from across the bar with a smirk on her face. She waggled her eyebrows invitingly. Lisa was… intrigued. The other woman was a forgettable sort of pretty but with positively wicked eyes that matched the sharp curve of her lips.

Lisa put down her drink and stood up from the table. 

“Where you going?” Shawna asked.

“Somebody’s got their eye on me,” she answered, indicating the woman, who was practically leaning forward in excitement.

“And here I thought you and Cisquito had a thing,” Hartley remarked casually.

Lisa repressed a twitch at the nickname and gave him a coy smile instead. “Can’t a girl have a little fun on the side?”

“You’ll break his poor fragile heart,” he declared, sounding perhaps a little too gleeful about it.

Lisa had to bite back a too sharp retort. She was always just a little too touchy when it came to anyone else teasing Cisco. People, Hartley especially, were starting to notice. She just let her smile turn mean before she sauntered to the woman who still watched her avidly.

“Good luck!” Shawna offered to her back.

Those eyes really were something else. Dark, narrow and slanted, filled with a laser-point focus that reminded Lisa too much of Lenny. Damn it, the thought was like a bucketful of ice water. She took the empty seat next to the woman, with less intent than she’d been planning on originally.

“You’ve been watching me,” Lisa chided playfully. She made sure her to display the gun on her hip.

The woman shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at the gold gun without even a flicker of recognition. “I was hoping to get your attention.” 

She must be from out of town. Lisa had been showing off her gun around Central for weeks. She also had an accent, her words sharp and precise. 

“Well, you certainly succeeded.” Lisa held out a hand. “Lisa Snart, at your service!” 

Lisa noticed, as the woman moved, she seemed to… lag? like her whole body operated at a lower frame rate than the rest of the world. Maybe if it had been anywhere but Central Lisa would have disregarded it.

The woman took Lisa’s hand in a firm grip. “I am Rook!”

Her hand felt hot and rubbery, the points of her fingers were sharp. Lisa let go first.

Rook leaned in. “I hear you, Lisasnart, are interested in gold!”

That was an opening to a business proposition if Lisa ever heard one. She raised her eyebrows and leaned in too, bringing them close enough to share breath. “One of my favorite things. Why? Got something in mind?”

“I have come into possession of a few… very special pieces. You certainly would not find anything of their calibre in this place! I hope to tempt you into a little venture of mine.” 

Rook was as smooth as a used car salesman. Lisa couldn’t help finding her attempts endearing, if a little over the top. “Oh, please, tell me more!”

“I think it would be better to show you. They need to be seen to be believed!”

“Slow down a moment, Sweetie. As much as I would love to see the gold, business comes first. What do you want from little ol’ me?”

Rook’s mouth twisted. “You should see the gold first.”

“I’d rather hear out your job offer. Better to know what I’m getting into before I agree to anything. You understand, don’t you? Girl’s gotta be careful.” 

Rook crossed her arms in front of her. “Your caution is noted.” There was a so far uncharacteristic venom in her tone. “There is an artifact I need. Without experience in theft, I find myself unable to retrieve it on my own. I do not recognize the technology used to defend it.”

“Private gallery job then, not a museum.”

“I do not know.” Rook frowned. “How would you tell?”

“You can’t tell the difference between a museum and someone’s private collection?” Lisa questioned, disbelievingly.

Rook tensed up. “I am not well versed in such matters.”

“How do you expect to plan a robbery if you don’t even know where you’re stealing from?”

“Is that not why I hired you?!”

“Haven’t taken the job yet, Sweetie. Don’t think I’m the type to sign on with someone who has no idea what their doing.”

“You are trying,” Rook snarled.

Lisa smiled mockingly. “Been called whole lot worse than that.”

“I assume it is a private collection. I have several scans showing permanent residents. They seem to consist of staff.”

“Scans?” Lisa prodded. Rook’s forced and overly formal language was getting on her nerves. It had lost its charm.

“Follow me!” Rook slid off her seat. “I will show you!”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so.”

“Stop being so cowardly! You are making this more difficult than it has to be!” Rook accused, louder than Lisa preferred. It certainly got Shawna and Hartley’s attentions. They whispered to each other while glancing Lisa and Rook’s way

“Don’t take it personally, but I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Rook grit her teeth. “Why not?”

“You’re not any good at inspiring confidence. Way too shifty, Sweetie.” Lisa teased.

“If you saw what you would be getting in return, you would not be so hesitant.”

“Must be pretty impressive, if you’re that sure of yourself.”

Back at the table, Shawna nodded at Hartley and they both got up. They moved intently, of which Lisa was appreciative. They joined her at the bar and just so happened to box Rook in. Rook’s knuckles whitened as she gripped the bar stool.

“It’s been getting petty heated over here,” Shawna commented, falling short of casual. “Mind filling us in?”

“This sweetheart, here, is Rook and she’s got a job for us.” Lisa scanned the bar, gauging the overall atmosphere. The other patrons were aggressively minding their own business. A pleased smile curled her lips.

That wasn’t the answer they were expecting. Hartley’s raised an eyebrow. “A job, really?”

Shawna, on the other hand, tensed up; her hands crossed in front of her and her eyes turned hard and flinty. “What kind of job?”

“I am only hiring Lisasnart!” Rook interrupted. 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “I don’t work alone.” She then explained, “She wants us to steal something for her. Figured that was right up the Rogues’ alley”

Hartley smirked. “Really? You want to do the Rogues thing? I thought that was your brother’s pet project.”

“Well, he’s not around to stop me from stealing it, is he?” Lisa countered, a little smug at the thought. It would serve Lenny right for disappearing with Mick without more than a vague explanation as to what they were up to.

“Has anybody even joined your Rogues yet?”

“What does this matter?” snarled Rook, impatiently. “Will you help me or should I go looking elsewhere?”

Shawna leaned in, bringing herself eye level with Rook who jerked back into the bar. “You’re a metahuman.”

Lisa was impressed; she had her money on Hartley figuring it out first.

“What?” Rook’s forehead wrinkled.

Hartley blinked. “How can you tell?” He examined her more closely.

Rook’s eyes flickered from one to the other. She was tense and had a barely perceptible tremor throughout her body. Lisa almost felt bad for being so mean to the woman. Almost. Rook was… trying.

“Oh!” blurted out Hartley, “I see it now!”

Lisa snickered. “Took you long enough.”

“It isn’t that obvious!”

“What can you do?” Shawna demanded, not a trace of humour to be found. Shawna was angry and coiled as tight as a spring. 

Lisa kicked herself for not realizing something was wrong sooner. She couldn’t ask Shawna what was up, not in front of Rook.

“I-” started Rook. “I do not—”

“Something with illusions?” Hartley speculated.

Lisa nodded and, remembering the feel of Rook’s hand, added, “I’m thinking she looks non-human under it. Pretty sure she has claws too.”

“Really.” He reached out to touch Rook’s shoulder. She flinched away and straight into Lisa. Rough and hairy leather scraped against Lisa’s skin and caught on her clothes.

Rook pulled away. The expression on her face wasn’t fearful as Lisa had been expecting, but livid. “You will not touch me!” she hissed. “Our negotiations have ceased and I am returning to my ship! Follow me only if you mean to offer your services. Otherwise, pray we do not meet again.”

She stalked out of the bar, the door slamming dramatically behind her.

Hartley burst into laughter. “What was that?!”

“Good riddance,” muttered Shawna, taking Rook’s seat.

“She was so pretentious! Who talks like that?!”

“This coming from you, Hart?”

“She said ship,” Lisa broke in, eyes wide. Rook’s words rattled around the inside of her skull.

“Ah, yes, her vessel of transportation that allows her to traverse the distance between her starting point and her destination!” mocked Hartley.

Shawna snorted, finally loosening up.

Lisa jumped out of her seat.

“Lisa!” Shawna cried out, startled.

“Where are you going?!” Hartley protested, reaching out for her.

Lisa didn't have time to explain as she rushed out the door.


	2. To The Ship We Go

Lisa’s mind whirled. A ship, a ship! Could be a boat, but why would Rook have a boat? My ship, she’d said. A non-human form under an illusion. The way she spoke, her accent. The answer felt glaringly obvious. A light feeling bubbled and fizzed under her skin like her blood had turned into soda, making her feel almost lightheaded.

Lisa’s head swung around, trying to catch sight of Rook’s retreating back. She saw the woman just as Rook was stepping out of a flickering streetlamp’s pool of light. The inconsistencies in Rook’s disguise were even more apparent now as the illusion couldn’t keep up with the change in lighting.

“Rook, wait!” Lisa pleaded, as she hurried to catch up with the woman. She was painfully aware how close she’d come to losing this once in a lifetime chance! There was nothing Lisa wanted more at that moment than to see Rook’s spaceship, and there was equally nothing she wouldn’t do to get it.

Rook paused in her angry striding and turned back. “You have rethought your position?” 

In the dark, her features should have been harder to read but, due to the illusion’s flaws, her face was well illuminated. Rook was still furiously gritting her teeth and glaring daggers. Once again, her eyes reminded Lisa of her brother in one of his more petulant moods. 

“To an extent.” Lisa smiled her most charming smile. “We’re going to have to negotiate some terms, but, yes, I am conditionally accepting your offer.”

Rook gave her a piercing look. “Conditionally?”

“I reserve the right to refuse at any time.”

“If you refuse, you are not will not be paid.”

“Pretty sure that goes without saying.”

There was a familiar swoosh behind her that caused Rook to jump back.

“What the fuck, Lisa?!” Shawna snapped. “What was that all about?!”

“How–?!” sputtered Rook, mouth hanging open.

“I’m taking the job.” Lisa revealed, casual as she pleased. “How about you?”

“No! Are you insane?! We can’t trust her!” yelled Shawna.

“Why would we ever want to?” Hartley gave her a baffled look. Lisa could see the wheels turning, attempting to suss out her motives.

Lisa shrugged, trying to keep the smirk of her face. “Rook’s an alien.”

There was a moment of blank incomprehension on both Shawna and Hartley’s faces.

“She’s got a spaceship. We’re going there to plan the heist.” Lisa struggled vainly against the lift of the corner of her lips.

Hartley’s face lit up in slow realisation. “A spaceship.” A greedy light entered his eyes, a twin to the need clawing underneath Lisa’s skin.

Shawna gave him a dark look. “You’re not actually considering this?!”

“Of course I am! Shawna, it’s a spaceship! You can’t tell me you don’t want to at least take a look!”

“And I repeat, we can’t trust her!”

“You don’t have to come, Shawna,” Lisa pointed out. “You can go on home. We’ve got this handled.”

“You can’t expect me to just leave you to this!”

“Then come with us!” Hartley’s fingers drummed a beat against his leg impatiently.

Lisa was equally ready to leave. “Or don’t. It’s up to you.”

“Fine!” Shawna conceded with a hiss. “But the moment she pulls anything, we’re gone!”

Hartley grinned, pleased.

“That agreeable?” Lisa directed at Rook.

Rook’s illusion had readjusted; she was now cast in deep shadows. Lisa couldn’t read her anymore. Her arms were crossed in front of her. “Yes.”

“Great!”

Rook spun around and strode away, moving more quickly than expected. The three of them had to scramble after her to keep up. 

Lisa couldn’t keep the bounce out of her step the longer they followed Rook. She may not be quite the geek Lenny was, but Star Trek had been a staple of both their childhoods. Hartley for his part was looking especially giddy at the prospect of whatever they’d find on the ship. He probably couldn’t wait to lord it over Cisco’s head. 

She considered for a moment calling Cisco up and inviting him along. It was a really stupid idea with present company but Lisa liked to imagine his reaction for a moment.

Lisa and Hartley’s good moods were contagiously affecting Shawna, giving her nervous suspicion a more anticipatory edge. She still shot little glares at Rook, grumbling about having to practically jog after her. Lisa didn’t know what she was complaining about. Shawna was the tallest of the three of them. Of course, Lisa had practice. She’d followed her too tall brother around for years. The jerk had six inches on her.

Rook didn’t look back at them the whole time, nor did she slow down. Lisa was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose. She was too short for it to be her natural stride. Unless she was a whole lot bigger than her disguise made her seem. An nervous feeling shot across Lisa’s skin, setting her hair on end. She hoped she was wrong.

The path they took was winding and disjointed. Rook changed direction suddenly and purposefully. They spent a lot of time cutting through alleys.

Lisa couldn’t help a flare of annoyance. Despite being a literal alien, Rook knew more secret shortcuts than Lisa who’d grown up in Central. Rook had to be cheating. Did she have a GPS in her head? Or a partner back on her ship whispering directions in her ear?

“Here,” Rook finally informed them, waving a careless hand at the small filthy nook squeezed between three squat apartment buildings. There were back doors caked shut next to overflowing dumpster below rusty old fire escapes that were moments away from crumbling. No spaceship in sight.

Shawna, casual as can be, hooked her arms with Lisa and Hartley’s and glanced over her shoulder at what she could she of the street behind them, ready to poof them away at a moment’s notice.

“Must be a small spaceship,” observed Hartley drily.

Lisa smiled sharply. “Where is it?”

Rook, still disgruntled, pointed up.

Three heads turned upward. Only the dark sky could be seen, not even the moon visible from this angle. Lisa was about to press Rook further when something slowly descended. 

Shawna’s grip on Lisa’s arm slackened for a moment. “Is that… a ladder?”

The ladder, made from something dark and rope-like undulated widely as it was lowered. Lisa couldn’t see exactly the rope ladder was coming from as it disappeared somewhere above the roofs of the buildings.

Hartley breathed in sharply. “It’s invisible! The ship can turn invisible!”

“We’re not going to have to climb that, are we?” Shawna examined the frail looking ladder dubiously.

Lisa huffed in amusement. “Guess you don’t have a transporter.”

“A what?” was Rook’s reply.

The ladder hit the ground with a sharp crack before it stopped falling.

Rook stepped forward and grabbed onto the nearest rung with one hand, while the other one caught a higher rung from behind, so that she was facing the ladder’s rail as opposed to head on. “Follow me. We must ascend.” She hoisted herself up effortlessly, her feet also on opposite sides of the ladder. 

“Why is she climbing it like that?” Shawna’s fingers tapped anxiously against Lisa’s arm.

“You can’t climb a rope ladder like a regular one or you’ll end up horizontal the moment you put any weight on it.” Lisa slipped Shawna’s hand into hers and squeezed reassuringly. “Don’t worry, it really isn’t as hard as it looks.”

Hartley hummed in agreement. “Besides, with your powers, it’s not like you’d get hurt if you fall.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Shawna, only a bit doubtful, “But what if you fall?”

Hartley grinned. “You’ll catch us, won’t you!” 

He pulled out of Shawna’s loose hold. Rook was high enough for him to step onto the lower rungs that gently brushed against the ground. He scrambled up quickly to leave room for Shawna and Lisa.

Lisa laughed. “How do you know how to climb a rope ladder?”

Hartley grinned down at them. “I used to do indoor rock climbing. They had rope ladders.”

Shawna glanced up where the ladder dropped from nowhere and fingered the telescope at her belt. “If I could just see…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lisa gave her another squeeze before trying her own hand at ladder climbing. It had been a while since she’d last done something like this. Before her brother had called her to break him and Mick out of jail, she’d been in one of her off seasons, where instead of pulling heists she’d made her money driving trucks cross country. And sampling the merchandise, of course.

Lisa couldn’t help appreciating the pleasant pull of her muscles as she climbed up. Rook’s job offer was a boon. She hadn’t done anything really fun since the incident with her father. A heist was just what the doctor called for! The spaceship and aliens were cherries on top!

The ladder pulled taut beneath her. Lisa smiled when Shawna’s soft curses reached her ears. Her smile dropped when a jerk and shudder went through the ladder. Her hands spasmed around the coiled wire rung. Could it not hold their weight?! Were they about to fall?! 

No, the ladder was moving up. The ship reeling it in slowly. It was easier to hold on then to keep climbing. Lisa squinted up. Hartley had stilled. Rook had just reached the top of the buildings and she let go of the ladder. Lisa flinched instinctively, as if Rook was about to fall to a gory death on the cracked concrete below. Instead the alien disappeared.

Hartley disappeared next and then it was Lisa’s turn. She crossed a threshold and the sky above her was jarringly replaced with the dull silver of aged metal. Rook stood off to the side, holding her hands out. She took Lisa’s hands in her own and Lisa startled to feel another pair of hands on her waist. Rook hoisted her effortlessly onto the ledge.

Lisa stumbled back into Hartley, while Rook turned back to the opening.

“She has too many arms!” Lisa hissed.

“I know!” Hartley hissed back.

“I do not!” Rook snapped. “You have too few!”

Shawna rose slowly, clinging to the ladder like a freaked-out cat. Rook reached out to grab her. Shawna was having none of that and swooshed to safety.

“We are never doing that again!” Shawna’s eyes jumped around the large room they were standing in. It was a cargo bay, maybe, filled with large sealed boxes and tools scattered along the floor. Everything was dark and grey. The opening slid shut and the ladder retracted into the ceiling.

“This place isn’t really as high tech as I was hoping,” Hartley observed. 

“Why hasn’t your species invented teleportation yet?” Lisa asked Rook.

Rook squinted. “We have. My people did not build this ship.”

“Who did?” Hartley asked.

“It does not matter. Come.” Rook strode off again.

Shawna glared at the floor where the opening was. “Great, we’re trapped now.”

“Maybe this wasn’t worth it after all.” Hartley looked around, disappointedly.

“We don’t know that. Haven’t seen the flight deck yet. And besides, we’ve still got a heist.” Lisa started after Rook, not wanting to lose sight of the alien. Sure, the ship so far was more Star Wars than Star Trek so far, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. If there was one thing Lisa wanted right now, more than anything, was to fly the spaceship.


	3. First Encounters, of the Aureate Kind

They found themselves in a flight deck, with smooth black panels and monitors everywhere. The monitors lit up when Rook entered. A feminine computerized voice spoke up in a language Lisa didn’t recognize. 

Rook replied. “Perfect. Decloak me.”

And her illusion dropped.

Lisa let out a surprised squawk. Rook was… big! Almost seven feet, with massive shoulders and four thickly muscled arms that ended in clawed fingers. Her skin was rough, leathery and most of all blue. Long blue fur draped her shoulders. Her eyes were pure copper, with no distinguishable iris or pupil. Her ears were long, thin and pointed sitting on top of her head and pierced with red and copper rings. The rest of her facial features were still vaguely like her human disguise.

“How did all of you fit?” Hartley asked dumbly.

Rook frowned in confusion. “What?”

“You’re way bigger than your hologram!”

“Why would size matter?” Rook shook her head. “Never mind. I have something of importance for you.” She moved to a wall between two desk panels, where some sort of compartment slid open.

“Fuck,” Shawna swore. “We need to go! Who knows if we can take that thing!”

Lisa’s hand rested on her gun. “We’ll be fine.” She sounded surer than she felt.

“Here,” said Rook as she returned, holding out her hand. There were three small black buds. “You place them in your ear. They will translate our speech.”

“Isn’t your speech already being translated?”

Rook scoffed. “That is a mechanical translation. These provide far more organic translations.”

The computer voice spoke again suddenly.

“I know,” answered Rook. “Your efforts are appreciated.”

Lisa took one. She squinted at it, but the bud looked harmless. Taking a chance, she did as Rook asked. The moment it was in, she could feel it rearrange itself and she froze. Images of the thing burrowing its way deeper and deeper until it reached her brain played through her mind. The device settled where it was, resting more comfortably in her ear.

“Are you alright, Snart?” Hartley took a step closer, not quite able to smooth the furrow in his brow.

“I’m fine, I think. Feels a little weird.”

“Doesn’t feel like anything after a while.”

Lisa jumped at the new voice. She looked around for its source. Rook’s lips curled up in amusement and Lisa realized it was her.

The new voice wasn’t stiff and precise, but rather languid, almost slurred, with softer vowels.

“Cool, ain’t it? Makes a world of difference.”

Lisa gaped.

“What is it?” Hartley looked between them nervously while Shawna looked ready to bolt.

“The magic earbuds,” Lisa tried to explain, “They make her sound normal.”

“If you think this is magic, yain’t seen nothing yet, Lisasnart.”

Hartley grabbed the second bud almost eagerly. He paused, grimacing at it. “How am I supposed to wear this?”

Rook snorted. “You put it in your ear. It’s not that hard to get.”

“I’ve already got my aids in.”

She frowned, tilting her head. How much could the alien understand them? “Well… in that case, I probably wouldn’t. Who knows how it’s gonna react. Might try and eat your hardware.” She glanced at Shawna. “How ‘bout you?”

“No, not a fucking chance.”

“Suit yourself, then. Disable translator.”

The computer chirped in agreement. Rook dropped the last bud on a control panel.

“Now, it’s time to meet your reward. Delivery after completion, of course.”

Something about what Rook said made Lisa uneasy. Was there still something being lost in translation? “Thought we were here to see the blueprints.”

“Yeah, yeah, bring up the specs. Give ‘em a little tour while I get the gold.”

Another agreement from the console followed Rook out of the flight deck. Scrolls of data were replaced by photographs of a house as well as what looked like 3D imaging of the interior.

“What the hell did she say?” Shawna glared at the door Rook left by.

“She’s getting the gold she won’t shut up about.” Lisa’s fingers tapped against the handle of her gun.

“You’re the only one who gets to understand her now, is that it? Really?”

“It’s a power move,” Hartley explained, frowning at the consoles.

“No, really? I never would have figured that out!” Shawna snapped.

“You know what’s bothering me? Why would an alien spaceship use our numbering system?” He pointed to the scrolling digits.

“I’m not an alien spaceship,” the computer answered. “I was built on Earth by human hands.”

The three of them startled violently. Lisa pulled her gun. She felt more in control just having it in her hands. Then it occurred to her what the spaceship just said. She asked, “Are you… from the future, then?”

“No, I am not from your future.”

They waited for the ship to continue but she didn’t.

Shawna broke first. “Where did you come from then?”

“I come from a parallel Earth.”

Hartley hummed in obvious interest. His eyes had brightened considerably. “So you’re from an alternate reality?”

“Yes.”

“How did you get here?”

“Dimensional travel is one of my primary functions.”

Lisa’s excitement was building back up. The spaceship, though not quite what she imagined, was shaping up to be pretty amazing. Lenny would be so jealous. “So, can you go, like… anywhere?”

“No, I am limited to realities with conditions that I and my passengers can withstand.” 

“Well, obviously,” Shawna scoffed, “That goes without saying.”

“Can you go into space?” Lisa prodded. She needed to know if the ship was still a spaceship.

“Yes.”

The door at the back of the control room slid back open. Rook stepped back in, grinning. “You got everything you needed?”

She dragged in three bound and gagged bodies with her and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Shawna whispered.

The computer, no longer speaking English, said something to Rook that made her laugh.

The aliens on the ground looked almost like normal people, except their skin, their hair, their eyes were pure gold. The colour was mostly a powdery yellow except for blotchy brass coloured spots that looked like bruises.

“I give you all what you asked for and you don’t even glance at it!” mocked Rook, heedless of the mood. “So much for professionalism!”

One of the yellow aliens met Lisa’s stare, furiously defiant, but unable to hide their, her?, trembling. Bile builds in the back of Lisa’s throat. Rook was a human, no, a people trafficker. She was paying them with people.

“You like them?” Rook asked, sidling up next to her. “They’re Sovereign, real nasty pieces of work. They’ll give you a whole lot of lip. Wouldn’t be worth a goddamn thing if they weren’t so pretty.”

“This is how you planned on paying us?” Lisa knew what she needed to do. Her course of action solidified in her mind.

“Well, this is how I’m paying you. I’m sure I can scrounge up something else for your crew.”

“I see.” Lisa raised her gun and fired. Rook barely had time to squawk as she was coated in a smooth shiny gold layer. The computer blared in alarm and the flight deck flashed red, but it was too late. Only a statue was left in Rook’s place.

Lisa glared coldly at the formerly blue alien, before shooting a poisonously sweet smile at Shawna and Hartley. “Well, I suppose the spaceship is ours now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally earning that Guardians of the Galaxy tag. :D The working title for this was Golden Glider meets the Sovereign. Took me ages to get here.


End file.
